Donna & Harvey: Can't Lose You Part 2
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: I do not own Suits or the characters; nor am I affiliated with the show in way. Story is pure fiction and of my own creation.


**Title: Can't Lose You (Part 2)**

**Summary:** Continued story of Donna and Harvey from "Donna and Harvey: More than Friends?" I do not own Suits or the characters. Story is my own creation.

The next morning Donna wakes before Harvey. She gets up quietly and goes to the bathroom she comes back to bed just as Harvey wakes up. He immediately asks, "Where are you going?" Donna laughs and says, "No where I'm coming back to bed." Harvey says, "You should have woke me if you needed anything." Donna says, "You can't take care of everything I need Harvey." She snuggles next to him as he wraps his arms around her. He chuckles understanding what she means. They fall asleep again and after a few hours they both wake still wrapped in each other's arms. Harvey whispers, "I love waking up with you." Donna blushes and says, "Me too." Harvey smiles and asks, "Coffee then breakfast in a little while?" Donna nods, "Coffee sounds wonderful right now." Harvey kisses her and as they part their eyes lock. They stare at each other for a few moments then Harvey says, "Coffee, yeah…I'll make coffee." Donna nods but looks disappointed as Harvey gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. Donna lays in bed thinking of Harvey. She thinks to herself, "This better last otherwise I'm going to wind up with a broken heart. I've gotten over the others, but…I know I won't be able to get over him." She takes a deep breath and says to herself again, "But he's grown. He loves me, I love him. Be positive Paulsen!" She hears Harvey go into the bathroom and she gets up and walks into the kitchen. She sits at the table and puts her feet up on the other chair. When the coffee is ready she gets up and pours two mugs of coffee with a bit of non-fat creamer and brings them to the table and waits for Harvey. Moments later he rushes into the kitchen and says, "I was going to bring us coffee. Why are you out of bed?" Donna smiles, shakes her head and says, "Harvey I'm a big girl. Besides I needed to get up and walk around a little…doctor's orders." Harvey raises his eyebrow, "Doctors' orders? You mean Doctor Donna's orders?" Donna grins and nods. Harvey shakes his head and sits across from her and grins then takes a sip of his coffee.

There is a knock at the door and Harvey goes to answer it; moments later he returns with Mike at his side. Mike blushes when he sees Donna in her pajamas. Donna says, "Morning Mike; you want some coffee?" Mike says, "Yeah but stay I'll get it." He goes to the cabinet and pulls out a mug and pours coffee in it then sits next to Donna. Donna looks at Harvey then at Mike then at Harvey again seeing the two of them looking at each other but not saying anything. Donna asks, "So what brings you here Mike?" Neither Mike nor Harvey say anything just continue to look at each other. Donna raises her eyebrow, "You want me to leave?" Mike is quiet but Harvey nods. Donna is surprised and asks, "Does this have to do with work?" Harvey shakes his head and then Donna asks Mike, "Does this have something to do about the research Harvey asked you to do?" Mike pales and stares at Harvey. Harvey looks at Donna and says, "Yes but I don't want you stressed about this Donna. You just got out of the hospital." Donna says, "Harvey I'm not made of glass I can handle it. I've handled worse and survived." Her voice rises a little, "You can't keep me in the dark about this." Harvey takes a deep breath and shakes his head; he mumbles, "Damn it Donna." Mike looks uncomfortable as Donna stares at Harvey and Harvey stares back at her. Mike thinks, 'and so the battle of wills begins.'

Donna shakes her head and stands. She looks disappointedly at Harvey and says quickly, "Fine Harvey if that's the way you want to play this. You listen to what Mike has found out then when you've decided what you think I need to know then come see me." As she walks away from the table she says, "At my apartment." She walks to the bedroom and starts to pack her things. Moments later Harvey is next to her. He takes her suitcase off the bed and places it on the floor and says, "Donna please be reasonable. You're not going anywhere." Donna glares at him, "Reasonable? You think I'm being unreasonable? I'm the one who was stabbed Harvey? This affects me and you are trying to keep things from me. Not knowing stresses me out." Harvey looks at her and thinks about what she just said. He sighs and says, "You're right. I'm being the unreasonable one. I'm trying to protect you Donna but the truth is you have every right to know what Mike found out and what Vanessa finds out." Donna looks at him but doesn't say anything. Harvey looks at her and says, "I'm sorry." Donna looks at him and she knows he means it she can hear it in his voice. She slowly says, "Ok. But you have to promise me Harvey that you won't keep doing this. I love that you want to protect me but if we're going to work out and especially if we're going to last as a couple then we can't keep things from each other. We can't decide what the other needs to know or not know. It'll be challenging at work because you're my boss and all but outside of work…you…we…can't keep things from each other." Harvey nods. Their eyes lock and he pulls her close whispering, "Does this mean you forgive me?" Donna tries not to smile when she says, "For now." Harvey grins but his grin fades when he sees Donna's serious face. "I promise Donna. But you need to promise too. We're in this together." Donna smiles and thinks 'he really heard what I said.' She says, "I promise too Harvey." They kiss and then Harvey takes her hand and says, "Ok let's go hear what Mike found out." Donna nods.

Mike is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when the two walk back in. He sees them walking hand-in-hand and he smiles glad that they aren't angry anymore. Harvey helps Donna to the chair across from Mike then takes the seat next to her. He pushes her coffee mug to her. Donna thanks him and then says, "So Mike what did you find out?" Mike looks Harvey who says, "Everything Mike. I can't keep anything from Donna. She has a right to know too." Mike swallows and nods. Slowly he begins to tell them what Rick Marlowe has been up to since his days at the DA. Mike also tells them about Marlowe's three sons. Donna says, "He has three sons?" Mike nods, "Yeah. You've probably known about Jason and Samuel." Harvey and Donna nod. Mike continues, "There is an older son named Richard Adam Marlowe III. He goes by Adam mostly and…he has…issues." Harvey asks, "What kind of issues?" Mike says, "According to what I found, he idolizes his father to the point of … being psychotic. He's been arrested but never convicted several times on petty crimes but because who is dad is folks have dropped the charges. When Rick got fined and convicted during that DA scandal, Adam lost it and was hospitalized." Donna looks at Harvey then says, "Are you saying the guy who came…the guy who…" Donna takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly continues, "Stabbed me was Adam?" Mike shrugs saying, "It's a possibility." Harvey asked, "Were you able to get a picture of him?" Mike shakes his head, "No I looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. It's like…even his mug shots disappeared."

Harvey takes out his phone and calls Vanessa. He leaves a message for her to call him about Marlowe. The three sit and have coffee. Mike asks, "So how are you doing Donna?" Donna responds, "I feel great really." She smiles at Harvey. Harvey says, "She's got a follow-up Monday so we'll be back to work if the doctor clears her." Donna laughs. Mike says, "I'm sure you wanna get out and not be cooped up, huh?" Donna nods and says, "Yeah but it's also nice to be waited on." Harvey smirks at her saying, "When you let me." Donna giggles and hands him her mug, "I let you, more coffee please." Mike chuckles as Harvey picks up her mug and goes to pour coffee in it with a bit of creamer. He places it in front of her as he sits down again. Donna thanks him. Mike tells them about how his job with Sidwell is going. Donna looks at Harvey; she knows he's happy for Mike but she also knows he's sad that Mike doesn't work for him anymore. She reaches out and takes Harvey's hand. He glances at her and entwines their fingers as they listen to Mike.

Mike leaves after awhile and Vanessa calls Harvey and reports what she has on Marlowe. Some of the info is the same as what Mike gave them but she also has some new info. Harvey says, "Hold on let me put you on speaker so Donna can hear it too." Donna smiles at him as they sit on the sofa. Harvey hits a button on his phone and says, "Go on Vanessa, Donna is here." Donna says, "Hi Vanessa." Vanessa responds, "Hey Donna heard you are doing well." Donna takes Harvey's hand and says, "Yeah I'm doing really well. So you have news on Marlowe? Vanessa says, "That's great to hear Donna. We were all thinking about you. Now about Marlowe, yes he's out of prison living in Staten Island now. He's trying to keep a low profile since his wife divorced and two of his boys don't speak to him. His oldest, Adam has been living with him." Harvey says, "Adam has issues, doesn't he?" Vanessa says, "Yes, he's been in and out of mental health facilities but somehow Rick manages to cover them up. Adam is really bad news. I can find out more about him if you need me to." Harvey says, "Yeah I think we need to and find out where he was the day Donna was stabbed." Vanessa asks, "You think he did it?" Donna shivers and Harvey pulls her to him and put his arm around her. He says, "Vanessa any pictures of Adam?" She says, "I've been trying to locate a recent photo but all I could find so far is when he was about 12 years old. Even his mug shots have disappeared. I'll keep looking. Hey approximately what time were you stabbed Donna?" Donna thinks and says, "I think it was around 10:30 or so in the morning." Vanessa makes a note and says, "Ok and that was last Monday, right?" Before Donna can say anything Harvey angrily says, "Yes!" Donna squeezes his hand bringing him back to reality and he shakes his head and says softly, "Yes, sorry. Yes it was last Monday Vanessa." Vanessa says, "No problem. Thanks for the info and I'll get back to you tomorrow or sooner if I find out anything." Donna and Harvey thank her and the conversation ends.

Donna asks, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey quickly says, "Yeah, why?" He still sounds angry as Donna looks at him and slowly says, "I'm ok Harvey. You know, Dr. Coates told me you saved my life by taking care of me right after the stabbing." Harvey looks at her and says, "What? I did?" Donna nods and says, "You applied pressure to the wound, otherwise…I would have bled to death." She pauses and then says, "You may not have saved me by preventing the stabbing but you did save me afterwards." Her voice cracks when she adds, "And for that, I am forever grateful to you." She leans over and kisses Harvey. He kisses her back and after a moment of staring at each other Donna slowly crawls onto Harvey's lap and begins to kiss him again. They start to make out on the sofa but are interrupted by Harvey's phone. Donna whispers "Forget the phone, let's go to bed." Harvey is tempted but he doesn't want to hurt her and had planned to ask the doctor at Donna's appointment. He kisses Donna and glances at the phone and sees Jessica's name. Reluctantly he pulls away from Donna and says breathlessly, "I'm sorry I gotta take this – Jessica." Donna looks at him unhappily but gets up off his lap and goes to the bedroom as Harvey answers his phone.

He watches Donna walk away, takes a deep breath and answers his phone, "Hey Jessica what's up?" Jessica says, "I'm sorry for bothering you at home but Louis is here and wants to discuss his concerns about the new security detail. He said he mentioned it to you while Donna was in the hospital." Harvey thinking about the disappointed look on Donna's face as she walked away from him shakes his head and clears his throat before saying, "Yeah he mentioned it." She puts Harvey on speaker phone and Louis tells Harvey his findings. Harvey only half listens, his mind is on Donna. Only three people have ever been able to give him a look and make him feel like crap or overjoyed and those three are his Dad, Mike and Donna. He wished his dad was still around so he could talk to him about things. He takes a deep breath when he hears Jessica ask, "So what do you think Harvey?" Harvey scrambles but he remembers the earlier conversation with Louis and says, "Louis brings up some great points. If this security team is lacking then yeah we should change. We need to make sure our people are safe." He thinks I need to make sure Donna is safe. Jessica nods at Louis and says, "Exactly. Ok Louis set up a couple of interviews for next week. Harvey will you be able to attend?" Harvey says, "I should; Donna has a follow up with the doctor Monday so if he gives the go ahead we'll be back to work on Tuesday. If not I'll let you know." Louis and Jessica ask at the same time, "How's Donna?" Harvey says, "She's remarkable, healing really well. I know she's bored being cooped up but it's for her own good." Louis chuckles as Jessica says, "She needs to take it easy after what she's been through. Give her our best ok?" Harvey says he will.

When the conversation ends Harvey goes in search of Donna. He finds her sitting in the only chair in his bedroom; she's dressed in jeans and a blue top. He notices her suitcase has once again moved to the bed. Slowly he says, "Donna…" before he can continue Donna stands and says, "I can't stay here anymore Harvey. I need to go home." Harvey looks at her and asks, "Why?" Donna looks at him and says, "I just need to go home." Harvey comes over to her, takes her hand pulling her towards the bed. She reluctantly goes with him. He pushes the suitcase off to the side and pulls her to sit next to him. He says, "Donna you are home. But if you want to stay at your place, fine; I'll pack a bag and we'll stay at your place." Donna says, "No Harvey. I need to be alone." Harvey shakes his head, "No. No you don't." He looks at her and raises his voice slightly, "Damn it Donna. I love you…what the hell is wrong?" Donna says, "Why won't you…" Harvey knows what she's referring to and says, "I want to but…" Donna looks at him, "But what?" Harvey blushes and says softly, "I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you Donna but I'm afraid I'll hurt you. You just got out of the hospital, you were stabbed. You almost died. I need to make sure you're ok from the doctor." Donna smiles and with tears in her eyes says, "You can be the sweetest man sometimes. Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey gives her a half grin and says, "Well, it hadn't come up until today. The past few nights we've both fallen asleep so no problem. Until today when you…when we…started on the sofa. I didn't want to stop but…I was grateful the phone rang so I didn't have to push you away. God Donna I'm sorry. I just need to know you are ok." Donna says, "I am ok Harvey. I'm healing and…" she lowers her voice seductively, "and I need you Harvey." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Harvey stares at Donna for a moment then says, "Damn it I need you too but you…we…have to be patient. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She smirks at him and says, "You better. I love you Harvey." He smiles at her and pulls her close to him and kisses her. "I love you too Donna I can't lose you." She wraps her arms around him and says, "You'll never lose me Harvey."

He looks at her and pulls her to lay on the bed with him. She snuggles next to him as Harvey wraps his arms around her. Slowly he says, "Donna you almost died not from the stabbing but while in the operating room. Your heart stopped." Tears come to Harvey's eyes but he manages to say, "If they couldn't revive you…" he shakes his head continuing, "Donna I'm lost without you. I love you and need you." Donna hugs him and says, "I love you Harvey. I always have; I always will." They kiss and then end up taking a nap. They awake a few hours later still wrapped in each other's arms. They have an early dinner and spend the evening doing some work on a couple of cases. They shower, change into their night clothes and climb into bed snuggling together. Sunday morning Donna wakes before Harvey. She lays in bed thinking about him and how much she loves and cars for him. She's happiest when she's with him. She doesn't even want to think if something were to happen to him. She'd be lost without him too. She shakes her head and gets out of bed slowly as to not wake up Harvey. She pulls on her robe and slippers and walks to the kitchen to make coffee. She sits and waits at the table and when the coffee is ready she pours herself a cup adding a bit of cream then gets the Sunday paper. She sits on the sofa pulling her feet under her as she sips her coffee and looks at the headlines of the New York Times. She decides she needs to laugh because there has been too much talk about 'losing one another' she just can't take it anymore so finds the comics. She smiles and giggles at the comics when she hears Harvey say, "Why are you not in my bed?" Donna looks up and sees the devilishly handsome Harvey leaning in the doorway. She smiles and says, "Well because I was done sleeping and needed…um…coffee." Harvey tries not to grin and shakes his head.

She tells Harvey, "Come sit I'll get you coffee." Harvey protests, "No Donna. I'm supposed to be taking care of you not you taking care of me. You sit, I'll get us both some coffee." He comes over taking her cup and strides into the kitchen. He's back moments later placing both cups on the coffee table and sits next to her. He pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently but demandingly. She touches his face tenderly as they part. He whispers, "Good morning." Donna smiles and whispers back, "Good morning my love." He pulls her onto his lap and she wraps her arms around him. Donna looks at him as he holds her tightly by the waist his head on her chest. "Harvey, what's wrong?" Donna asks slowly. Harvey doesn't respond immediately. He hugs her again and looking at her Harvey says, "Nothing. When I woke up this morning and…you weren't next to me...I…I panicked. I'm sorry." Donna smiles and hold him tightly, "I'm sorry to have panicked you. See I'm fine. I'm a tough chick." She winks at him. He grins and says, "And head strong too. But I wouldn't have it any other way." After a while Donna slides off Harvey's lap and stretches her legs over his lap. The two relax and read the Sunday paper. Early afternoon Donna decides they need food and she's determined to cook. She heads into the kitchen with Harvey tagging along behind her. They set to making breakfast, because Donna wants pancakes and Harvey wants eggs. Once everything is made and the table set they eat stealing food from each other's plates. When they are done they clear the dishes and clean up together. Harvey suggest they go back to the living room and Donna says, "Harvey it's so nice out, why not go for a walk? I really need to get out a little." Harvey looks at her and Donna begs, "Please Harvey?" Harvey shakes his head; he knows he can't say no to her so he says, "Ok but just around the block." Donna grins and nods. She pulls him to the bedroom so they can change.

Once they're dressed in jeans with Harvey wearing a black shirt and Donna wearing a green sweater Harvey grabs his keys and wallet while Donna waits at the door. Harvey laughs as he takes her hand going out the door; he asks, "Are you just a little excited?" Donna grins and pulls Harvey towards the elevator. "Yeah! I'm going stir crazy in there," she says. Harvey laughs as they ride the elevator down to the first floor and step off and out of Harvey's building. He asks, "Ok which way do you want to go?" Donna looks left then right. She pulls Harvey to the left and says, "This way." They walk arm-in-arm down the street. It's a beautiful spring day in New York City. As they approach the end of the block Harvey tries to steer Donna around the block. Donna on the other hand wants to walk another block and she talks Harvey into another block and yet another. She realizes she's tired but doesn't want to tell Harvey. Harvey's figured out that Donna is tired because he's noticed they've slowed down. So he says, "You know, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if we turn back now?" Donna smiles and says, "Anything for you my love." They slowly make it back to Harvey's building stopping several times for Donna to catch her breath.

When they finally enter Harvey's condo Harvey says, "Lets get comfy and I'll make us dinner." Donna responds tiredly, "Yeah that sounds good." She heads slowly to the bedroom determined not to fall or stumble even though her legs feel like jelly. Harvey knows something isn't right but he waits for Donna to tell him so he follows close to her just in case she needs him. Once in the bedroom they change into their night clothes and Donna says, "I'm going to lay down for a bit ok Harvey? I'm not very hungry right now." Harvey asks gently, "Donna are you ok?" Donna swallows and says, "Yeah." She looks at Harvey and then says weakly, "Well, actually, I don't know." Harvey pulls her to the bed and asks, "What's wrong? What hurts? Donna says painfully, "My chest hurts and my legs feel really weak. I think I pushed myself more than I should have on our walk. I should have listened to you and gone only the one block instead of making us walk three blocks and then back." Harvey says under his breath, "Yeah making it six blocks." He shakes his head and says, "I should have…" Donna raises her hand to stop him and says, "We just would have ended up having an argument on the street. I know I'm stubborn. So are you. I'll be ok. I just need to rest for a bit." Harvey says, "I'm calling the doctor." He takes out his phone but Donna stops him saying, "No Harvey we're seeing him tomorrow. I'm sure it's just that I haven't done any type of exercise in over a week. I'm just tired." Harvey knows she's allowed Tylenol so he asks if she needs any. Donna nods, "Yeah that sounds good." Harvey says, "Ok I'll get it. Be right back." He kisses her forehead and rushes to the bathroom; he gets the Tylenol and a glass of water. He gives them to Donna when he returns. She takes the pills and then lies down on the bed. She says, "Harvey stay with me please?" Harvey smiles and lies next to her wrapping his arms around her. She says, "If I don't feel better in a little while then you can call Dr. Coates. Ok?" Harvey says, "Yes ma'am." A few moments later he hears Donna's breathing even out as she falls asleep.

About an hour later Donna wakes still wrapped in Harvey's arms. She feels much better and shifts to face Harvey. He opens his eyes and smiles seeing her. He says softly, "How are you feeling now?" She grins, "Much better. The napped helped a lot." They kiss and then Harvey says, "Good because otherwise I'd be taking you to the ER." Donna shakes her head laughing, "I know but honestly I'm feeling so much better. So what's for dinner?" Harvey knows then she is feeling better. "How about a salad for dinner?" he asks. Donna nods, "Yeah sounds good and can we have some of that sour dough bread too?" Harvey grins, "Whatever you want. I'm really glad you're feeling better. I love you Donna." Donna pulls Harvey into a hub and says, "Me too. I love you too." They kiss and when Harvey gets out of bed Donna tries to get out of bed too. Harvey says, "No way, you stay put." Donna says, "All I'm going to do is watch you. I promise." She crosses her heart with her fingers and looks at him. Harvey rolls his eyes and shakes his head mumbling, "You are one stubborn woman." Donna comes over to him and says, "And that's why you love me." Harvey blushes and can't help but smile at her. He kisses her forehead takes her hand and says, "Ok let's go." They go to the kitchen and Harvey pulls a chair out for Dona and says, "Ok, you sit. I'm making dinner." Donna sits and watches Harvey. Then she asks, "May I get the bread out?" Harvey stops chopping, looks at her and says, "No ma'am. I'll get it." Shakes his head, puts the knife down gets the bread and butter and puts it on the table. Then he sets the table. Donna watches him smiling. Harvey goes back to making salads. When he's finished he bring the plates and the bowl of salad to the table. "Would you like anything else my love?" Harvey asks. Donna smiles and asks tentatively, "Wine?" Harvey looks at her thinks a moment and says, "Fine one glass. White ok?" Donna smiles, "Yes perfect." He gets them each a glass and then sits down opposite Donna. She picks up her glass and says, "Harvey…I want to make a toast." He looks at her and nods. Donna looks at him she begs herself not to cry and as her voice cracks says, "To the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you Harvey. Thank you for…" she takes a deep breath then continues, "Thank you for taking such good care of me and for loving me." She clicks her glass to his and they take a sip. Harvey looks at her then gets up and kneels on one knee next to her.

Donna looks at him and Harvey says, "I was going to wait and plan something…special…but…I can't…I don't want to wait." Donna looks at him. She's never really heard Harvey stutter before. She asks, "Are you ok?" Harvey grins and says, "I've never been better." He takes her hands since she's now facing him and says, "Donna I love you more than anything in this world. I can't see myself without you next to me. Donna, will you marry me?" Donna is stunned. She's speechless for the second, maybe third time in her life. Harvey waits patiently for her answer, trying to anyway. He looks at her intently and slowly Donna nods. Tears come to her eyes and she smiles. Harvey asks unsurely, "Is that a yes?" Donna nods and finally finds her voice, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Harvey." She pulls him close to her and they kiss. When they part, Harvey says, "Wait right here. I'll be right back." He quickly gets up and rushes to the bedroom. Donna hears him cuss and she giggles. Moments later Harvey is next to her again and says, "For you." He hands her a light blue box. She takes the box and looks at him. He nods and she slowly opens the box. Inside Donna sees the most exquisite ring she's ever seen. It's an emerald cut emerald ring with three small diamonds on each side. Again Donna is stunned. Harvey takes the ring and slides it on her finger and whispers, "I love you Donna." He holds her hand and pulls her up to him. They kiss wrapping their arms around each other. Breathlessly they part but are still holding each other. Donna whispers, "I love you Harvey." She hugs him tightly. After a few moments she pulls back from him and smiles. He says, "I know a lot of excitement, but let's eat dinner." She can't help but laugh. She nods and he helps her to sit down then takes his chair they continue with dinner. Afterwards Harvey clears the dishes as Donna admires her ring. Her engagement ring! She thinks, 'Harvey and I are engaged!' She smiles. Harvey watches her and when he's done cleaning up he comes over to her and asks, "I did good?" She looks up at him and says, "You did more than just good. Harvey this is beautiful. It's perfect." She stands and kisses him making him want her all that more.

Harvey picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. She pulls him to her and he lies next to her. They kiss and make out but before things get too carried away they stop. Harvey looks at her and says, "I…I want you so much but…" Donna nods and breathlessly says, "I know. Me too. But we'll wait…until tomorrow." They both nod. Donna turns on her side, her back against Harvey. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. He whispers, "I'm never letting you go." Donna smiles and says, "You better not. I love you, goodnight." Harvey smiles and says, "I love you. Sweet dreams." Their eyes close and they drift to sleep each dreaming of the other.

The next day they visit Dr. Coates for Donna's follow-up appointment and he gives her a clean bill of health. Harvey makes an excuse to get away from Donna for a few minutes and calls Mike. He knows Mike is the sappy romantic type and asks Mike if he can go to Harvey's condo and set something romantic up for him and Donna. Mike chuckles and asks sarcastically, "Why you gonna ask her to marry you?" Without batting an eye Harvey says, "That's been handled she said yes." Mike is surprised, "Whoa! Are you kidding me? You two are engaged?" Harvey blushes and says, "Yeah. I asked her last night she said yes. So can you set something up?" Mike grins and says, "Absolutely! When do you want me to do this?" Harvey tells him, "You've got three hours." Mike says, "You got it man. Dud you've blown my mind! Seriously though, I'm happy for you; for both of you." Harvey grins to himself as he says, "Thanks. Let me know when you're done. Thank you – really." Mike says, "No problem I'll talk to you later."

Harvey goes back to Donna who is waiting for him in the lobby. She asks, "Everything ok?" Harvey grins and says, "Yeah come on lets go to lunch and then maybe I'll take you shopping." Donna grins and whispers in Harvey's ear, "That sounds fabulous but I really would rather go home." Harvey knows what she means but he needs to stall so that Mike can get things arranged for him so he says, "Yeah but I'm really hungry and I really want to take you shopping." Donna looks at him and says, "You really are a bad liar. But ok if you'd rather have lunch and go shopping than," she lowers her voice as she continues, "make love to me…" Harvey pulls her into his arms and Donna laughs and pretends to protest saying, "No, no you made your choice lets go have lunch." Harvey says, "Lets get one thing clear here, I'd prefer us making love but you're just going to have to be patient." Donna grins and says, "I love you and I'll be patient if I must." She kisses him and Harvey wished they were home right now.

They go to lunch and then shopping. Donna gets a new outfit, new shoes, and a new handbag plus other items like jewelry and lingerie. As they get into the car Harvey's phone rings he answers, "Specter." It's Mike telling him all is ready at Harvey's condo. Harvey thanks him and hangs up. He looks at Donna who is smiling at him. She asks, "Who was that?" Harvey says, "It was nothing." Donna says, "I didn't ask what it was about I asked who it was." Harvey stalls and then says, "It was Mike." Donna asks, "What did he want?" Harvey says, "Nothing." Donna presses him and Harvey says, "Patience." And gives her a look hoping she'll drop it; she doesn't. Donna shakes her head, "You said you wouldn't keep anything from me." Harvey grins and says, "I'm not but it's a surprise." Donna grins and says, "Ray could you drive a little faster?" Ray and Harvey laugh. Ray gets them to Harvey's building and helps unload the packages. Donna and Harvey go inside as Ray leaves. When the two of them are alone in the elevator Harvey pushes Donna against the wall and kisses her leaving them both breathless when they reach Harvey's floor.

Once inside Harvey's condo they put the packages in the spare bedroom. Harvey goes to his bedroom and sees what Mike has done and smiles. Donna comes out of the bathroom and Harvey pulls her back into the spare bedroom and kisses her. She looks at him when they part, their eyes lock onto each other and Harvey whispers, "Give me five minutes then meet me in the bedroom…um…wear that…um…green thing we bought." Donna blushes and grins as she whispers, "mmmmmmmm see you in five lover." Harvey kisses her again as she pushes him out the door and goes to the packages to find the green lingerie Harvey mentioned. She checks her hair in the mirror and decides to let Harvey wait just a few more minutes.

Harvey rushes to the bedroom and checks that the champagne is on ice so he opens the bottle and pours a couple of glasses. He undresses and puts his robe on. There are rose petals on the bed and a note from Mike to pour out the rest of the petals to lead to the bed so Harvey checks the hall and sees the spare room door still closed. He sprinkles the petals from the spare room's door to his room and the bed. He waits but there's no Donna. He waits more and still no Donna. He goes to the spare room and knocks. He hides in the bathroom. Donna opens the door expecting to see Harvey but instead sees the rose petals and smiles saying to herself, "I love that man." She follows the trail of rose petals to Harvey's bedroom. Harvey quietly comes out of the bathroom and follows her. Donna enters the bedroom and walks to the bed and sees the note. Harvey is standing in the doorway watching her. Donna picks up the note and read it, "You've made me the happiest man. I love you Donna and I can't wait for you to be my wife. Yours, Harvey" Donna wipes away a tear. She turns around when she hears Harvey say, "I mean it." She smiles at him and he walks over to her, picks up the two glasses of champagne and hands her one. They click glasses as Harvey says, "I love you." They take a sip and put down the glasses as they kiss. Donna slips Harvey's robe off him as they slide into bed.

Its not long before they are both naked. Harvey whispers in her ear things she's been dreaming about for days. He kisses down her throat, to her left shoulder down to her breast. His hand slowly slides down her body lingering here and there. She nearly screams when his hand touches her there. She can't take it anymore she wants him so badly. But she also want it to last and Harvey has the best hands. Slowly they make love. When they've both been sated they snuggle together holding each other and drift to sleep.


End file.
